Missing Hybrid
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nessie suddenly wakes up in a strange place far away from her family she's confused, lonely, and scared. Until she meets another hybrid named Hailey who had the same thing happen years ago. Determined not to let Nessie meet the same lonely fate as her she takes Nessie in and does everything she can to help her. Will they ever figure out what happened and find a way home?
1. Strange Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Nessie's POV**

 **Chapter 1: Strange Place**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was scared. Really scared. I had never been so scared in all of my life. Last thing I remember was saying goodnight to momma and daddy then I woke up in this strange place.

I didn't know where I was I just knew that it wasn't home. I did not recognize this place and I couldn't smell any of my family's scent anywhere around here.

People looked at me funny as I walked around trying to figure out what happened to me and where I was at.

"Look at that little girl. She's all by herself. Where are her parents she must be only two or three years old,"

Every time a stranger got close to me I ran away. I didn't want to be with strangers I wanted to be with my family! I wanted momma and daddy!

I was only a month old and this was the first time I had ever been away from my family. I was scared and lonely but mostly scared.

People kept staring at me and trying to catch me and that only made me more scared. What if these people tried to hurt me? Momma had always said to be careful with strangers. She had also said I should never hurt humans or use my gift on them either. So it was better for me to stay away from them.

I started crying as I walked thinking I would never see momma, daddy, grandma, grandpa, my aunts, my uncles, or Jacob ever again.

What happened to me? Why was I in this strange place? Did someone take me to this strange place? Why?

It started raining really hard just like it does back home. Being reminded of home only made me more sad. Also, I was soaking wet now and I had nowhere to go.

I looked around and saw a house in the distance. There was some strange looking decorations around it. Pumpkins with faces, skeletons, and some kind of strange rocks sticking out of the ground. I got closer and read the words R.I.P on all of them. I didn't know what that meant but I realized they weren't really rock. They were all made of plastic.

I heard a strange noise coming from another house not to far from here. When I looked more closely I realized that it wasn't a house. It was a barn. I had just learned what a barn was after momma read me a bedtime story the last time I saw her.

As I got closer I smelled strange creatures that I had never seen or smelled before. They were making strange noises that I had never heard before. I opened the door and went in out of curiosity.

There were strange animals everywhere. They were huge just like Jacob was as a wolf only these weren't wolves. These were other strange four legged animals that I had never come across while hunting. They were eating grass which meant it was okay for me to get near them. Momma and daddy never let me get close to animals that ate meat. They were more dangerous to me since I was only half vampire and the other half was human.

The biggest one was all black and kept watching me. When I reached out my hand to touch him he got up on his hind legs. Someone pulled me out of the way just in time before he could stomp on me.

"Thought I smelled someone strange back here. Kid who are you and what are you doing back here with my horses?" It was a woman that asked.

When I smelled her right away I knew that she was just like me.

"Kid what's your name? What are you doing back here?"

"I'm lost," I cried.

"Where's your family?" she asked.

"I don't know,"

"Where do you live?"

"Washington I think. I'm not sure I just know it's really far from here," I cried. "I don't know what happened. I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where here is,"

She looked sad.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Renesmee but most people call me Nessie," I answered.

"What's your last name?"

"I don't know what a last name is,"

"Oh boy," she said. "Same thing happened to me when I was your age. I still don't even know what my real last name is either," she sounded really sad.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Hailey," she said.

I started crying harder. The kind woman hugged me tightly. She reminded me a little of momma. She even looked about the same age as momma.

"You know what I am don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes I know what you are. You're like me. Half human and half vampire. I could tell by your scent. You're the first hybrid I've ever met but I can still tell. Not fully human scent but not fully vampire either.

"The same thing happened to you too?"

She looked sad. "Yes. I was about two months old when I woke up somewhere completely strange. I had no one to help me. I never saw my mom or dad again. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you get back to your family though,"

"You will?"

"Yes I will. No matter how long it takes. First let's get out of these horse stables and get you inside the house where it's warmer and more comfortable,"

"Is that what these animals are? Horses?"

"Thoroughbred horses kid. I'd train them to race if I could find a trainer that wasn't afraid of me. Humans usually avoid me like the plague sadly but that's another story,"

I didn't know what she was talking about so I didn't even ask anymore.

"So where are we?" I decided to ask.

"Nessie you're in Louisville, Kentucky. Anymore questions?"

"What's all that strange stuff around your house?"

"Halloween decorations. It's less than a week away until Halloween. I don't think I'll get any trick or treaters this year, I never do, but I always try to attract them anyway,"

Now I really didn't know what she was talking about. I didn't care anyway. The only thing I cared about was that I was in some place called Louisville, Kentucky and that I was far away from my family and that I may not see them for a very long time or ever again.

 **Please Review**


	2. Lonely

**Chapter 2: Lonely**

 **Hailey's POV**

I carried the small innocent little girl into the house. I could feel her trembling in my arms. She was scared and I didn't blame her one bit for being scared. She'd been cruelly ripped away from her family, wherever they were, and at such a young age.

"Nessie how old are you?"

"One month,"

A month old? That's even younger when I was when I was taken from my family. I was two months old but I still remember it like it was just yesterday. I had felt so scared and so alone. I had no one to held me find my parents and I never did see them again. That was 30 years ago.

I felt very protective of the girl in my arms. I didn't know why but I did. Something about her just brought out a protective side of me that I didn't even know existed. I wanted to help her, protect her, and take care of her. Maybe it was because she's a hybrid like me. Or maybe it's because I understood exactly what she was going through and I was determined to save her from the same pain I've experienced all these years.

Before I could even get the door open I heard barking just in the other side of the door. Nessie tensed up and held onto me for dear life. She whimpered.

"What kind of wolf is that and why is it covered in spots?" she asked when she saw Dexter.

I laughed. "He's not a wolf he's a dog. He's covered in spots because he's a Dalmatian,"

She looked confused.

"Dalmatian is just the type of dog he is. Don't worry he's harmless. Just a little excited to meet you I think,"

"He won't hurt me?"

"Dexter? No. He's a big ole softy that boy. You could go ahead and touch him if you want to. He likes that,"

She hesitated but eventually reached out to pet him. As soon as she started petting his head he started licking her. She laughed. Just like that the two of them were friends.

As I watched Nessie get more comfortable I started trying to think of ways that I could help her. If I reported her to the police they'd take her away and that would put her in more danger. They'd know she's different simply by her growth rate.

I thought of putting her pictures online on a missing children's website but again felt that I'd be putting her at risk if I did that. I was seriously at a loss of what to do.

Then I was slightly worried about what her family would react when they found out she was with me. Would they think I kidnapped her? How would they react if they thought I had stolen her?

I could see Nessie getting sleepier and sleepier by the moment. When she yawned I picked her up and took her to one of my spare bedrooms. I gave her some pajamas that I still had from when I was about her size.

I stayed with her until I was sure that she'd fallen asleep. Dexter jumped on the bed ever so carefully and quietly curled up right next to her.

"You'd better not wake her," I warned the dog. He just looked at me with big 'I'm innocent would never do anything wrong' eyeballs.

Being a mom was something that I had always wanted. I couldn't help but be a little happy that I was the one that found Nessie. That she trusted me enough to take care of her. I'd get a taste of what motherhood was like. Maybe it was selfish to think that way though. Not when some other mother was suffering immensely for this little girl.

Even if I could find a guy that wanted to be with me I was incapable of having children. I started having periods when I was about a year old but I stopped having my period just before my seventh birthday. After that I became frozen. Stuck in time. Never to age another day or have another period. I had tried fertility treatments but they didn't work. I was sure it was the vampire part that prevented me from conceiving.

It was hard to shut off my brain when I tried to go to sleep. I kept thinking. Trying to come up with a feasible idea to reunite Nessie with her family. I didn't fall asleep until sometime past midnight.

I woke up around 8am that morning. I checked on Nessie before going to the kitchen quietly to make breakfast. She was still fast asleep.

It wasn't until I had finished the pancakes, eggs, and sausage when I finally heard her coming.

"It wasn't a dream. I was hoping it was all just a dream," she sounded really sad and heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Nessie," was all I could really say. "Tell you what. Why don't we eat breakfast first and then go do something fun for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?"

"Go home,"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Read," she said as she wiped her face.

"Well there's a Barnes and Noble in town. I could buy you some books if you'd like?"

"What's a Barnes and Noble?" she asked me curiously.

"A store where they sell books,"

She smiled.

"Just eat breakfast first then I'll have to take care of the horses first before we go,"

"I don't like this," she pointed at the pancakes and sausage. She had only eaten the eggs.

"Have you even tried them?"

"No,"

"Then how do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it? Come on I like cooking but how am I going to know if I'm any good if no one tries my food?"

"I think Dexter likes it," she laughed as her newfound doggy friend begged for food.

"He's a Dog. Dogs don't count since they will literally eat just about anything,"

"Okay I'll eat it,"

In the end she thought my food was really good.

Afterwards I went to take care of the horses and she followed me. She was a very curious little girl who kept asking me lots of questions about them. She was beyond ecstatic when I told her that people rode horses. She wanted to learn how to ride so I promised to teach her.

After that we showered and got dressed. We spent about two hours at the bookstore before we finally decided what books we wanted to buy. Then we stopped for lunch at McDonald's.

I was happy and she was happy. For the moment I had helped her forget the horrible situation she had suddenly found herself in. For now everything looked bright.

 **Please Review**


	3. Halloween

**Chapter 3: Halloween**

 **Hailey's POV**

Renesmee was such a sweet little girl. It had been nearly a week since she came into my life. I could honestly say that I already cared about her and loved her as much as I would've loved my own daughter. She was so sweet and innocent. It broke my heart to know exactly what she was going through and would continue to go through until her family was found.

I took a deep breath. As much as I loved her I could never replace her real mother. Her real mother must be insane with worry right now looking for her. I couldn't even imagine the pain and worry her parents must be going through right now.

Yet, I was still at a loss of what to do. Announcing to the whole human world that Nessie was a missing child would bring a massive amount of unwanted attention to her and I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if the vampire world was exposed. There had to be another way. If only there was some supernatural communication network that I could use.

The sound of crying and the smell of salty tears pulled me out of my thoughts. I instantly ran to Nessie's room to find out what was wrong. She was crying softly into her pillow. Something was clenched in her fist.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked as I sat on her bed and brought her closer to me.

"My tooth,"

"What's wrong with your tooth?"

"It fell out!" she cried. She showed me the fallen tooth. "It fell out that must mean there is something wrong with me!"

"Shhh sweetie. Baby. There is nothing wrong with you. It's completely normal. It happens to all kids. It's not surprising since physically you're about five maybe even six years old now," Nessie has aged over the week. She had grown at least half a foot and she looked slightly older then she did when I found her.

"It is?"

"Yes all of your baby teeth are going to come out but don't worry they'll be replaced by stronger adult teeth,"

"My teeth are already strong,"

"Yes but if you're anything like me your teeth will be as strong as vampire teeth now and maybe you'll be venomous like me,"

"What does that mean? Venomous?"

"You'll be able to turn a human into a vampire if you wanted to. Or maybe you'll even be able to reverse the process like me,"

She looked confused.

"I mean turn a vampire into a human,"

"You could do that?" she asked, shocked.

"It's the only way I can defend myself against full vampires,"

"Have you done it before?"

"Yes but I don't want to talk about that," It was a part of my past that I wanted to keep secret. I turned a human into a vampire once. More often than not I've done the exact opposite. Vampire pass through Lexington occasionally and most are curious about me but eventually leave me in peace. There are some, however, that seem to believe that I'm a lesser being . Something to be tested and experimented on. They'll try to attack me. With their speed and strength escape is nearly impossible until I bite them. I turn them human and afterwards I don't leave them alive.

"Are you okay Hailey?" Nessie asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine Nessie. Just thinking that's all,"

"So when will I get my new tooth?" she asked.

"It'll probably grow in by tonight,"

"Okay so when does trick or treating start?" she asked excitedly. Ever since I had explained the concept of Halloween and candy she's been beyond excited.

"Not until tonight Nessie,"

"Aww but I want to dress up already and eat candy,"

"Well you can put on your costume already but it's a little to early to eat candy,"

Her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning except it's Halloween. She eagerly ran to the closet and pulled out the Supergirl costume I had gotten for her. I got her to watch one episode of Supergirl on Netflix and she fell in love with the show and binge watched the first two seasons in two days. Since then she's been idolizing Kara.

After she got dressed I took some pictures of her. I had decided to document her time with me in case they wanted to see everything they'd missed out on. In this case a smiley girl with a tooth missing dressed up as Supergirl on Halloween.

After breakfast we decided we baked some pumpkin shaped cookies and cupcakes. We chased Dexter around the house when he suddenly grabbed the bowl of cookie batter and ran off with it. I couldn't even really be mad at the mess he made because it made Nessie laugh. Whatever made her laugh and kept her happy right now while she was missing her family was alright by me.

After cleaning up the mess we were able to make another batch of cookie batter and successfully kept Dexter away from it.

Around 1pm we decided to go to the fair that had arrived in town just a few days prior. It was Nessie's first time getting on any rides but she wasn't scared. In fact she loved it and seemed to be enjoying herself!

They were also having contests for the kids. Nessie one the 'cutest costume' one and was given a bag full of chocolate goodies.

Most of the parents were not happy that their kids hadn't won. I had always been labeled 'the freak of the town', 'abnormal', 'weird', and I've even been called 'creepy'. I've successfully ignored the insults over the years. However, today was different. I had introduced Nessie as my niece who had just moved in with me. So they started labeling her the same way they labeled me.

"Freaks," one woman said.

"They're obvious not normal I mean just look at them," another one said.

"I guess creepiness runs in their family,"

Nessie was on the verge of tears. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up already!" I roared as I made my way over to them.

"What did you say?!"

"Wow grown ass adults picking on a little girl just because she won a contest and your kid didn't. Must make you feel really grow up ha?!"

"Now listen here you-"

"No you listen!" I shouted. "Look I don't know what problem you have with me and I really don't care. I've listened to your petty insults for years but I draw the line when it comes to messing with a child. Whatever your problem is with me you better leave my niece out of it or else,"

Damned I think shocked not only them but myself. Good! Hopefully they'd all leave Nessie alone now.

"Come on Nessie lets get out of here,"

"Why are they so mean?" she asked.

"I don't know Nessie but just don't let people like that get to you,"

"You're really nice,"

"Why thank you Nessie,"

Thankfully the whole incident seemed to be forgotten by the time we got home. We ate dinner and got ready for trick or treating. Nessie seemed happy as we went house to house collecting delicious treats. Most of the people looked at me in disgust for some reason but at least they were nice to Nessie.

I never understood why people treated me differently. I think deep down inside they knew I was different and maybe they were just scared but I couldn't say for sure. All I did know as I sure as hell would not let them treat Nessie the way they've treated me.

By the time we were done Nessie had filled up two buckets of candy. She'd probably have enough to last until Christmas.

As soon as we got home I caught a familiar scent on the wind. Vampire. Nessie got a little scared but I assured her that she was safe. I knew this vampire.

"Ben?"

"Hailey,"

"Ben what are you doing here?"

"Checking in on my best friend. You know I worry about you since you're alone out here but it seems you're not alone anymore. Who's this?"

"This is Renesmee. She likes to go by Nessie though,"

"Is she your daughter?"

"No Ben she isn't. It's a long story actually,"

"Well I've got time,"

I shook my head. Ben was the only friend that I had. He'd been human when we first met. He was also the only vampire I had ever created. He would've died as the result of a car accident had I not done anything to save him. Ben preferred the nomadic lifestyle but he still checked in every now and then. After Ben I never turned another human into a vampire I've only turned vampires into humans. My ultimate weapon, my ultimate gift.

We went inside and took a seat.

"I found her. She was taken from her family like I was,"

Nessie sobbed a little and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Do you know who her family is?"

"No. Hey Ben," I said as an idea came to me. "Can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"Sure anything,"

"Tell people about Nessie. Spread the message about her being here. Tell others to spread the message as well. Maybe that way it'll get back to her family and they can know where she's at,"

"You know most vampires don't even know your kind exist, right?"

"I know that but I've got to try something. Just start a crazy rumor about a half vampire child that goes by the name Nessie living in Louisville, Kentucky. It might not work but then again it might,"

"I'll try Hailey. I'll promise you that,"

"That's all I ask,"

 **Please Review**


	4. Mother's Worst Fear

**Chapter 4: Mother's Worst Fear**

 **Bella's POV**

These past two weeks had been nothing but pure hell for me. With each passing day I felt like I was going more and more crazy. My daughter. My precious baby girl. My little nudger. She was gone. She had just simply vanished without a trace. Edward and I had tucked her into bed one night and by morning she was gone. She was gone without a single trace. We went crazy searching for her everywhere but it was as if she had simply vanished into thin air.

The whole family had been searching for her non stop. We'd checked in town. We'd checked Port Angeles. We'd even gone all the way to Seattle to look for her. It was hard to believe that she could've gone further then Seattle but we had searched the whole city and we could not find a single trace of her anywhere. We all searched for her day in an day out non stop. Carlisle even took time off of work to dedicate more time to searching for his granddaughter.

If it had been possible to cry I would've cried an ocean's worth of tears right now. The anxiety, the worry, the fear of what could possibly be happening to my daughter right at this moment terrified me and was driving me crazy. How was this even possible? Did someone kidnap her? How did that person manage to slip past a coven of vampires and pack of wolves to kidnap her unnoticed?

Speaking of the wolves Jacob hadn't stopped once to rest since Nessie disappeared. His fear for his missing imprint outweighed the need for him to take care of himself. Jacob hadn't slept at all since she went missing and he hadn't been eating much either. I was worried about him to. Unlike us he still needed sleep and food to function normally. He was my best friend and I still cared about him and worried about him.

Jacob wasn't the only wolf out searching for her either. Jacob had everyone in his pack taking turns looking for her for hours at a time. Even Sam had volunteered his pack's assistance. Still we had no luck. Even with all of us searching for her we still had no luck. It was enough to make me go crazy. If I had been human I probably would have gone crazy by now. Even now as a vampire I didn't feel too far off from crazy.

This has got to be a mother's worst nightmare. Her child going missing and having no idea where your child was. Before Nessie my worst fear had been losing Edward. No. I had never really known fear until I found my daughter's bed empty that morning. God if someone hurt her I was going to make sure that person regret even being born. Whoever has my daughter right now was going to pay and they were going to pay dearly.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see my dear husband walking toward me.

"We're going to find her. I will find a way to bring her back to us. We will have her back safe with us again,"

"I'm scared Edward. What if something has happened to her? This is all my fault," I cried.

My husband hugged me tightly.

"Bella this is not your fault. Do not blame yourself for this,"

"Yes it is. If I had just heard her or whoever took her then I could've saved her and she wouldn't be in danger and-" I couldn't even finish my sentence anymore. I was crying tearless sobs. Even though Edward was hurting just as much as I was right now he still managed to comfort me at least for the moment.

"If anything it's my fault," he said.

"What?!" I shouted. "Edward it is not your fault how could you even say something like that?"

"Because, whoever took her, I didn't read their minds. I never even heard another mind come close to us. I should've picked up on the intruder's thoughts and then I would've killed him before he would have even had the chance to take Renesmee,"

"Edward you can't blame yourself for what happened,"

"I am her father. I am supposed to protect her and I failed to do just that. Now someone has her and we don't even know what the hell is happening to her right at this very moment!" For Edward to start using phrases like _what the hell_ you knew he was beyond pissed off. He never spoke like that!

"We will find her and whoever has her will pay dearly," I said.

"That is something the whole family agrees on. Even Carlisle and Esme,"

"What?" Carlisle and Esme were the most peaceful nonviolent people I knew. That included the human race and the vampire species. I could not even imagine them doing anything remotely violent.

"They love Renesmee as much as we do. They will do anything to bring her home safely. Even if it means killing her captor. Whoever has Nessie right now signed their death sentence their death sentence the moment they chose her as a target. Trust me they, along with, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob want to see her captor killed as soon as Nessie is safe again,"

Before any of us could say another word we heard a humongous crash. I immediately went to investigate and was horrified to see Jacob's car had crashed head first into a tree and overturned.

"Jacob!?" I screamed.

"I'm okay," I heard him mumble.

I pulled the car door off the car easily and found Jacob semi conscious behind the steering wheel. He was bleeding and I was certain that he had several broken bones as well.

"I'm okay," he mumbled again.

"No Jacob you are not okay-"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Jacob get out right now before I drag you out of there. We need to get you to Carlisle right now-"

"No, I have to keep searching for Nessie until I find her,"

I grabbed the stupid, idiotic, mutt and yanked him out of the car. I ignored his protests because I was not about to put up with it anymore. I knew Jacob's lack of food and sleep was bad but now he had officially become a danger to himself and to other humans. I could not allow him to do this to himself anymore.

"Bella let go-"

"No Jacob!"

"But Nessie-"

"I want to find her as much as you do. But how do you think Nessie will feel if you get yourself killed searching for her?! If you're not going to take care of your own health for yourself then at least do it for her!"

Jacob stayed silent.

"Now if you don't mind, not that you have a choice in the matter, I am taking you to Carlisle and you are going to get some much needed rest and medical attention,"

 **Since today is Halloween I will kindly ask for reviews instead of treats. Lol! Anyway Happy Halloween and I hope you all have a safe and fun holiday!**


	5. Trouble

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

 **Hailey's POV**

I watched Nessie as she was riding one of my horses who I had named Stargazer. As promised I started teaching her how to ride and she seemed to grasp it right away.

I could see that she enjoyed riding as much as I did. I'd taught her all about horse racing and how much I wanted to get into that business. I even took her to the Breeders Cup Classic, an extremely important race, that had been held here in Kentucky this year.

Over the past few weeks I'd begun to teach her other subjects like math, literature, Science, and History. If there was one thing I could say about this girl is that she loved to learn. She soaked up knowledge like a sponge and retained it almost instantly. She'd even taken in interest in learning Italian. A language that I happened to know. So what could I do but teach her?

When she wasn't learning or taking riding lessons she was training my dog. I'd given up on the whole idea of training Dexter years ago because he was so stubborn. Nessie saw it as a challenge she wanted to overcome. So imagine my jealousy when he started listening to her less then two days later.

She and Dexter were made perfectly for each other. The Dalmatian was a constant companion of hers. He literally followed her everywhere she went. Even to the bathroom. I'd never seen my dog look so happy either. So much so that I was even toying around with the idea of letting Nessie take Dexter with her if her family ever came for her. Those two had grown as close as any little girl and her dog ever could.

Speaking of her family I had no way of really knowing if my plan was working or not. Ben had promised me that he'd spread the message of a half vampire child by the name of Nessie living here as much as he could and as fast as he could. He'd promised to ask everyone he told to spread the story as well. I hoped it was working. No other vampire had passed through in last few month so I couldn't ask.

Nessie had grown over the course of the month. She now resembled a nine year old girl. I kept documenting her time here with me. It started with her pictures on Halloween but I've been adding constantly to the photo album. Pictures of her studying, riding horses, training Dexter, and learning how to ice skate. I'd made two copies. One for myself and one for her family to see everything she's been up to this whole time.

The next pictures I would be adding would be Thanksgiving pictures. Thanksgiving was only three days away and it looked like we'd be celebrating together. I was just happy to have someone to celebrate with period. Normally I spent the entire holiday season by myself. I wished more then anything in the world that I could celebrate with a family but that was impossible for me. At least this year I'd have Nessie for Thanksgiving.

"Hailey what are you thinking about? You looked very thoughtful for a moment,"

"Oh nothing sweetie. Nothing important. You done for the day?"

She smiled. "Done for now," she said as she got off the horse gracefully. "Whether or not I'm done for the day remains to be seen,"

"Okay smartass,"

She laughed.

I knew she still missed her family immensely and was still hurting and longing to be with them. I did the best I could to make her happy here but there were times when I would hear crying for them and I'd go comfort her.

"You know I consider you family, right?"

I stopped.

"What?"

"It's just, well, I've never thanked you for helping me out so much. For taking care of me when you didn't have to. You remind me so much of my mother sometimes and I mean that in a good way. You're like family to me now,"

Whatever I had been expecting it sure hadn't been this.

"Nessie you're like family to me now too. I'm going to miss you when you go back with your family,"

"If I ever see them again you mean,"

"Stay positive Nessie. You'll see them again and soon. Just watch,"

She smiled. "When and if that happens I'll miss you to. I'll miss you a lot,"

"Well let's enjoy each other's company while you're still here. Anyway why don't we go into town and do some shopping since you're outgrowing all of your clothes again. Then we can go get the food for our Thanksgiving dinner,"

"What's the purpose of that holiday anyway?"

"Just to remember all the blessings we have in our lives and be thankful for them,"

Right now I certainly did feel blessed. More blessed then I had in years.

We got to the mall thirty minutes later. We hit shop after shop searching for clothes that Nessie liked. Nessie didn't care about fashion. She much preferred something comfortable over fashionable any day.

I was waiting outside one of the shops when I first smelled it. Vampire. I didn't recognize the scent. I scanned the area and spotted her. A young girl probably about 12 or 13 years old. She had blond hair and the same pale skin that all vampires had. Her eyes were a frightening ruby red. She was dressed in a black cloak.

The smile she gave me sent chills down the very base of the spine. My heart started racing.

"Hailey I'm finished,"

Nessie's voice made me jump.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked.

"I'm fine let's just get out of here," I said hastily. Never had a vampire frightened me as much as this one did. I'd fought, and turned full vampires human, and killed them but this one really scared the crap out of me for some reason.

Just when I thought we were free I heard a voice behind me.

"So the story is true then,"

I spun around and saw the strange vampire standing behind me.

"There really is a half vampire half human child being held against her will by another half vampire half human,"

"That's not true," I said defensively. What kind of story had been spreading around?! "I've been taking care of her,"

"We've heard both versions of the rumor. Nevertheless Aro will be interested to learn that such creatures like yourselves do exist,"

I didn't know who or what she was talking about but I was really scared.

"As soon as we heard the stories Aro sent me to investigate. I just have one last question for you. Do you two have any special talents? He'll want to know that as well,"

"No," I said. There was no way in hell I was going to tell this creepy girl that I could easily turn her human if I wanted to know. Which was a really tempting idea right now. But know. I would safeguard my secret know matter what.

"Okay. Just know that if you're lying that's a punishable offense and Aro will know if you're telling the truth or not. We'll be visiting in the next few days. Take care,"

Nessie whimpered.

"Let's go home. Please," Nessie sounded scared and I was scared to. I didn't feel any safer until we got home. Even then I still didn't feel completely safe.

That's why, even a few hours later, I jumped when I heard a strange noise outside.

"What do you think that is?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go see,"

"What if it's something dangerous? What if it's that girl again?"

"I'm not going to feel any better until I go check it out. You just stay in here, okay?"

"But it's dark-"

"Nessie I'll be fine. I promise,"

As soon as I stepped outside I smelled another vampire nearby again. It wasn't the girl from earlier but it was defiant vampire. Well so much for vampires not passing through here anymore.

I walked cautiously and used my enhanced eyesight to look for anything strange. Suddenly I was blindsided from my right. I fought back as hard as I could but I was sure my right leg and arm were broken.

I screamed out in pain but was able to avoid getting hit by the vampire again. His eyes were pitch black which meant he was either thirsty or extremely pissed off and since vampires didn't find my scent appealing I knew it was the latter. I just didn't know why.

I avoided getting hit again and as soon as I saw the opportunity I went in for the bite. I sank my teeth into his thigh and he screamed. Almost immediately my vampire turn human venom kicked in and immobilized him. He'd be human by tomorrow evening and then I'd get some answers out of him.

"Hailey what's going-grandpa?!" Nessie screamed hysterically. "Grandpa!"

Okay what the hell?!

 **Please Review**


	6. Uh Oh

**Chapter 6: Uh Oh**

 **Hailey's POV**

My mind was racing much faster than my heart was and my heart was racing pretty fast. My breathing was rapid and my palms were shaking and sweaty.

Nessie was hysterical to say the least. This time I didn't know how to comfort her since I was the cause this time. Her grandfather. That was her grandfather. Her grandfather had attacked me. But why?

"What happened?" Nessie sniveled.

"He attacked me,"

"Why? Grandpa is not like that," she cried.

"He must've thought that-" I suddenly remembered the version of the story that vampire girl said she'd heard. That Nessie was being held captive against her will. That must've been the story he'd heard. The only version he'd heard. How is it that my plan went so badly? How did the story I'd given Ben to tell get twisted like that? I know Ben and he wouldn't have changed the story so someone else must've changed it along the way.

"What's happening to him?" Nessie cried. "What did you to do to him?!"

"Nessie it's okay. He's going to be okay. He's just turning human now. That's all,"

"Human?"

"Remember when I said that I could turn vampires human by biting them?"

"Yes," she said.

"That's what happened,"

She was still upset. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Nessie I promise he'll be okay but right now I need your help,"

"Help with what?"

"I need you to help me bring him inside. We'll take him to one of the spare bedrooms and make him comfortable while he changes,"

One thing was certain. I was definitely not going to be able to lift him on my own. I was still feeling the pain of my own injuries. Usually I healed from injuries right away but not this time. Or maybe my bones just weren't aligning correctly. I couldn't be sure.

With some difficulty Nessie and I had been able to lift her grandfather and carry him inside to one of the spare beds.

"Is he in pain?" Nessie asked.

I debated whether to answer her question or not. From what I'd heard transforming into a human was the exact opposite of turning into a vampire. Rather than an all consuming fire it was an all consuming ice that reversed the process. The truth is that I didn't really know if it was painful or not. I'd never let my victims live long enough to tell me. Usually they were super disoriented by their dulled senses and that's when I'd kill them.

Nessie cleared her throat. The young girl was waiting for an answer and the least I could do after everything was give her one.

"The Truth is Nessie that I don't know,"

"He doesn't look like he's in pain," she cried.

"Then hopefully he's not. Look want to go have some hot chocolate and cookies and maybe watch a movie? I think it'll help you relax,"

She looked back at her grandfather. Worry still written all over her face.

"He's going to be like that until tomorrow at least and I don't think he'd want you to see him like this,"

She sighed. "Yeah you're probably right,"

I made her a cup of hot chocolate and one for myself while she grabbed the cookies. She seemed a little bit calmer now. Still a little bit upset but at least somewhat calmer now.

I let her pick out the movie and she chose one of my personal favorites. The Lion King. I'd gotten her to watch all the Disney classics while she was with me. The Lion King and Dumbo were easily her favorites.

She visibly relaxed after a little while and that made me feel more at ease. Once she started singing along to all the songs then I knew that she was way better.

"Hailey are you okay?" Nessie asked once I got up to use the bathroom. "You're limping,"

"I'll be fine Nessie. Don't worry,"

"You're hurt aren't you?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about Nessie. I swear,"

She didn't look very convinced but she let it go. Later that same night I took painkillers to help with the lingering pain from my injury. They helped me sleep easier that night as well. It wasn't until Nessie urgently woke me up the next morning that I woke up at all.

"What's wrong?"

"Something changed. I can hear grandpa's heart beating now,"

I listened and sure enough I could hear the unmistakable sound of a beating heart that didn't belong to me, Nessie, or Dexter.

"It's part of the change Nessie," I said as I got out of bed to go check on him. She followed me.

He looked less pale and his scent was changing to something more humanlike. His heart was beating faintly but I knew from experience that it would start to speed up throughout the course of the day. The transformation would conclude with him taking his first breath. Kind of like the way a newborn baby takes its first breath.

"I wonder where the rest of my family is," Nessie wondered aloud during breakfast. "Why is only my grandfather here?"

"I don't know Nessie. I'm wondering the same thing,"

I was kind of worried though. If her family thought I was some sort of evil monster then they'd attack me the way her grandfather had. I can barely take on one vampire at a time let alone several.

I managed to keep Nessie distracted for the rest of the day. I'd taught her more advanced math and sciences since I felt that she was ready. When we were done with that she wanted to practice her riding.

After that she helped me decorate the house for Christmas. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that I had already bought her some presents and managed to keep them secret from her.

We ordered pizza and dessert that evening. Nessie laughed when Dexter grabbed a slice off of her plate. I couldn't help it. I laughed as well.

We were talking and laughing when we heard it. The unmistakable first necessary breath of a vampire turned human.

"Is he-"

"Yes he is,"

Nessie ran to the room and I had to grab her before she could get to him and accidentally hurt him.

His pale skin was gone. His eye color was a perfectly normal human color. Blue. His heart was beating rapidly for a human but maybe that's because he was nervous. He was breathing.

He didn't say one word as he stared at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"It's disorienting. I know. I'm sorry,"

He blinked a few times. Probably trying to adjust to the loss of vision he undoubtedly went through.

"What happened?" he looked surprised by the sound of his voice. It didn't sound smooth like a vampire's. It was much more human like.

"Grandpa!" Nessie shouted. I grabbed her before she could run to her grandfather. I got irritated looks from the both of them.

"Just take it easy Nessie. Remember you're stronger then him now,"

"Oh right. I'll be careful. I promise,"

I watched the two of them hug for a very long time. Nessie cried happy tears as did her grandfather.

I watched in puzzlement when she pressed her palm up against the side of his face. I saw flickers of emotion dance across his face and when they were done he looked up at me. There was a look of sadness on him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what?"

"All day I've been listening to you and my granddaughter interact and from what she's just shown me I see that I judged you wrongly Hailey,"

"What she showed you?"

"Yeah I kind of have the power to show people what I'm thinking," Nessie said. "I showed everything from the moment you found me up until now,"

"There's nothing to forgive sir. If it were my daughter or granddaughter I would've reacted the same way,"

"Please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. It's Carlisle," he said. "What happened to me though? How am I human?"

"It's my gift and my greatest weapon. I can turn vampires into humans and humans into vampires. My venom works both ways. I'm sorry but when you attacked me I didn't m-"

He held up his hand to stop me. "It's okay Hailey. I understand. It was my fault anyway. Just thinking my granddaughter was in danger made me crazy and-"

"I get it Carlisle. Honestly I do. Why don't we go talk somewhere more comfortable?"

He nodded in agreement.

Carlisle still looked very disoriented from all the new changes. It took him awhile to realize that strange feeling in his stomach was actually hunger for human food. He was even more surprised by how tasty Pizza and Coke was.

"Hailey I just want to say thank you for taking care of my granddaughter. I could tell she has been in good hands with you. I should've found out what was really going on first," he said. "We heard a rumor that she was being held captive here. I volunteered to go on my own to rescue Nessie because I was afraid that my family would destroy the town as they looked for her. When I saw you and thought you were torturing her I just lost it,"

"I don't blame you one bit Carlisle. What I don't understand is how that is the story you heard. I told my friend to tell everyone to spread the story about Nessie living here not being held captive here,"

"Something got twisted in that story," he said.

"I can tell,"

"So you're a hybrid as well?"

"Yes I am,"

"Hmm I wonder,"

Huh? "Wonder what?"

"You look a lot like a couple of friends I used to know. Haven't seen them in years though. They used to claim they had a daughter named Hailey that disappeared years ago. The girl would be about 30 years old now. I used to believe they meant a human daughter but now I'm wondering,"

"What're their names?" I asked curiously.

"Scarlett and Eric,"

I was speechless. Those were my parents names if my memory served me correctly.

I went to bed that night thinking about that piece of unexpected information. For a long time I could not fall asleep.

I heard something crash through the door followed by a ton of barking by Dexter and a lot of growling by something much larger than him.

I ran to see what was the matter and I saw a large reddish brown snarling at me. About as big as a horse. He bared his teeth and looked ready to kill.

 **Please Review**


	7. Danger

**Chapter 7: Danger**

 **Hailey's POV**

The wolf looked at me with pure hatred and anger. I was terrified because I knew that this monster could kill me at a second's notice.

"Jacob!" I heard a familiar voice shout. "Jacob!"

The wolf and I turned to look at Nessie at the exact same time. The wolf's hatred for me seemed to vanish momentarily as he ran over to Nessie and licked her half to death.

"Jacob you're here. I can't believe you're here," Nessie repeated over and over in excitement.

"I don't understand anything," I said in confusion. The wolf turned around and snarled at me. Suddenly extremely anger and intent on killing me again.

"It's okay Jacob. She's my friend. She's been helping me," Nessie said as she pressed her hand against his face. "I'll show you,"

The wolf's anger started to diminish over the following seconds. He walked over to me curiously. I took a few steps back. He no longer looked like he wanted to kill me but I was still scared.

"It's okay Hailey. Jacob's my friend,"

"Your friend is a wolf?"

"He's a werewolf,"

Jacob sniffed me for a few seconds before licking me. He nudged me softly and than gave me a look of pure gratitude. As if he was trying to say 'thank you for taking care of her and I'm sorry I wanted to kill you a few minutes ago'

"You're welcome Jacob," I muttered to him.

"What's going on out-Jacob?" This time it was Carlisle who spoke.

Jacob looked at him in pure shock. Of course it would be a shock to anyone who knew Carlisle to discover that Carlisle was now human.

"Oh boy Jacob what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay back home with the family,"

Jacob was so frozen in time that I could swear the overlarge wolf was going into shock.

"I think he's going into shock," I said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nessie asked, worry coloring her voice.

Jacob shook himself off and walked outside through the newly destroyed doorway.

A few minutes later a handsome, muscular man, walked through the door.

"What the hell is going on here? Carlisle how are you human?"

"Jacob it's a bit of a story. I attacked Hailey just like you were about to. She can do something no one has ever heard of. She can turn vampires human again,"

Jacob turned his head toward me. "What?"

"It's a gift and my sole weapon against vampires. They've got speed, strength, and agility on me. I got special venom on them," I explained.

"Special venom? Sounds like an understatement to me," Jacob said.

"So what are you doing here Jacob? You were supposed to stay behind with everyone else," Carlisle asked.

"Yeah about that. Remember how you promised to return with Nessie in a few hours? Well when you didn't return as planned we all got a bit nervous that something went wrong. Actually 'a bit nervous' is putting it mildly. I couldn't take the thought of Ness being in danger one more second so I got on a plane as fast as I could and came down here,"

"Where is everyone else? Are they coming as well?"

"I can't say for sure but seeing the way I left them I wouldn't doubt it for a second if they were all on their way already. We were all worried about you and Nessie when you didn't return as planned,"

I couldn't help but feel scared. I could barely handle one vampire and the thought of facing many vampires, who all believe Nessie and Carlisle are in danger, really scared the shit out of me.

I took a few deep breaths as I walked over to the couch and sat down. The sudden breeze from the doorway, which was completely devoid of a door now thanks to Jacob, had me feel very chilly all of a sudden.

"Hailey are you okay?"

"What? No I'm fine,"

"Really because you were limping just a second ago,"

"Oh that,"

"Yes oh that. That happened because of me didn't it. You broke your leg fighting me off,"

"It's not a big deal,"

"It is a huge deal. I hurt an innocent person for no reason at all. I caused you injury when all you've done is help my granddaughter,"

"Nothing we can do about it now. Besides I heal fast. It should be healed soon,"

"If that's the case then something tells me that you're just like Jacob. When he shattered bones in his body a few months ago they healed incorrectly and had to be re-broken and set properly,"

I gulled nervously. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"That your bones most likely didn't set correctly and need to be re-broken? Yes that's exactly what I'm saying,"

Great. That's just wonderful.

"Unfortunately I don't have the equipment or physical strength to do that right now. Nor does Jacob have the proper training so it'll have to wait,"

I sighed. "This is nuts,"I said. "How could things have gone so wrong so fast?"

"I'm sorry Hailey. Truly I am," Carlisle said sadly.

"It's not your fault. I just wonder who twisted the story I told Ben to spread. Who twisted it and made it seem like I was the evil person who kidnapped Nessie?"

"That's the same story that other vampire we met yesterday heard. Remember Hailey?" Nessie questioned.

"What other vampire?" Jacob asked.

"A girl. Probably about 12 or 13. She had blond hair and she was dressed in an all black cloak. Said that someone named Aro sent her to investigate if the stories they'd heard who were true,"

My story must have meant something because all the color had drained from Carlisle's face.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no this is not good. The Volturi know. That is not good,"

"What's a Volturi?" Nessie asked. "Yeah I'd like to know that too. I'm not very good at staying in contact with the vampire world so there's a lot I don't know,"

"The Volturi are our version of royalty. They make and enforce all the rules that we vampires must follow. They will destroy anything they deem a threat to the vampire secret. Trust me when I say this them knowing that you and Nessie exist puts you both in danger that you can't even imagine,"

Nessie whimpered and although I was scared to death I wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. The Volturi discovering Nessie's existence has been our greatest fear since she was born,"

I didn't know if I felt more scared or guilty now. I had unintentionally put a person I loved like my own daughter in danger.

"I'm sorry. I need a few minutes. I'm going to go for a walk,"

"We understand. In the meantime I will try to think of what to do now and Jacob will fix the door he uncharacteristically broke down,"

"What?!" Jacob shouted.

"You broke it so you should be the one to fix it Jacob. Much as I intend to do with Hailey's leg as soon as I am able to,"

I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's protests and complaints.

A minute later I heard Nessie and Dexter joining me on my walk.

"You didn't want to stay behind with your family?"

"Getting out for a few minutes sounded nice," she said.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I'm sorry I put you in danger,"

"You didn't mean to. You wanted to find my family again. That was all you wanted. I know that,"

I heard a noise and froze. I sensed danger from close by. Lots of danger.

"Daddy?" Nessie said excitedly. "I smell my daddy. He's close," I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I dodged the sudden attack just in the nick of time. I was sure my attacker was Nessie's father because he looked so much like her. They even had the same bronze colored hair.

"So you're the one whole took my daughter from us?!"

I didn't say anything as I barely managed to dodge another attack from him. He growled and I knew there'd be no reasoning with him.

"Daddy stop!" Nessie cried. Her father didn't listen.

A woman, who Nessie identified as her mother, appeared and grabbed her daughter and pulled her away from the two of us. Though by the look on her face I knew she'd be back to help Nessie's father against me.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind by a blonde girl.

"I got her Edward. Now let's take this degenerate creature and question her before we decide what to do with her,"

"There will be no questioning this thing Rosalie. She had my daughter kidnapped for months. She doesn't deserve to live another second,"

Rosalie's grip on me was tight. No matter how much I tried there was no way I was escaping this vampire.

"Let me go!"

"You shut up!" she screamed back. "Before I snap your neck right here,"

"Let me go right now before I bite you and let me to tell you this you don't want me to do that!"

She laughed. She actually laughed. Her grip on me loosened and I took full advantage to get loose from her grip and sink my teeth into her arm in one swift movement.

First there was the shock that my teeth could pierce her skin. Then the venom started to kick in.

"Told you that you didn't want me to bite you but you didn't listen,"

 **Please Review**


	8. Found

**Chapter 8: Found**

 **Bella's POV**

It was nothing short of a miracle that I hadn't completely lost my mind yet. As the weeks went by without any sign of my daughter I could feel myself slowly beginning to lose it. It was a constant fight not to let myself fall to pieces.

The only thing helping me keep it together was knowing that my daughter was out there somewhere and that she needed me. Wherever she was she needed me! My baby girl was out there somewhere and I was going to find her and bring her home safely.

Edward was trying really hard to keep it together for my sake but I could tell that it was killing him to. He loved his little girl just as much as I did.

Jacob wasn't doing any better than we were either. After his car accident in which he suffered wounds and fractures that needed to be re-broken he had been forced to catch up on some much needed rest and food. I had been happy when Carlisle lectured him about his irresponsibility. At least Jacob became one less worry for me.

The truth is that no one in the family had been the same since Nessie's disappearance. She had irrevocably changed the family forever and we couldn't live without her. With each passing day we all grew more and more worried about her.

Than one day we got a phone call from Tanya Denali. We'd already told them about Nessie and her disappearance and that if they got any information to let us know immediately.

In this phone call she had shared with us a story that she'd heard from a vampire that happened to pass through their area. That a half vampire child named Nessie was being held against her will by another half vampire in Kentucky.

I was suddenly filled with unimaginable rage. This other hybrid kidnapped my daughter and was holding her against her will.

It took Jacob a split second to wolf out in his anger. Jacob was ready to kill in that moment. If it hadn't been for the other wolves Jacob would've taken off to God only knows where since we had no idea where Kentucky was.

Carlisle, being the most rationale and reasonable of all of us, thought it best if he went alone to find out if the story was true and she was being held captive. I could see the simmering anger underneath his eyes but he was still the calmest out of all of us. He promised that once he landed in Lexington, Kentucky he'd look for her and be back in less then 24 hours.

Once 24 hours had come and we heard no sign from him we began to worry. Once another day had gone by we'd gone from 'worried' to 'nervous wrecks' which was still putting it mildly. Esme was the most inconsolable out of all of us. I understood her completely. If Edward had vanished like that I'd be just as worried as she was about her husband.

At about the two and a half day mark Jacob decided he couldn't take it anymore. He actually looked up directions on how to get to Kentucky and memorized them in 30 minutes. After that he phased and he never returned.

It wasn't long after that that we couldn't take it anymore either. Our worry about Carlisle and Nessie has reached new heights and we needed to see for ourselves what was happening. We purchased our plane tickets right away.

Once we landed the following morning we began our search. It didn't take us long to find Nessie's scent and Carlisle's scent as well.

We found Nessie quickly. She was with another girl. I immediately grabbed my daughter and took her away leaving my husband to deal with the degenerate creature.

"Momma!" Nessie cried as I hugged her tightly. She had aged noticeably over the weeks but I didn't care.

"Baby," I hugged her and gave her a million kisses. "Nessie baby. We've found you. Finally we found you. Are you okay? What did she do to you? How badly are you hurt? Oh my god I'm so sorry this happened to you! I promise we will get you away from here and we will deal with that monster-"

"Momma what are you talking about?" she said through sniffles.

"That girl will never be able to hurt you again," I vowed. I was suddenly regretting the decision to let Edward deal with her. I wanted to kill that girl myself!

"No momma she didn't do anything to me! She helped me! She's nice and I love her!"

What my daughter said completely derailed and unnerved me. "What?"

"Momma you can't hurt her!" Nessie was getting hysterical now.

"Honey she kidnapped you-"

"No she didn't! She's been helping me and taking care of me! Look I'll show you," Nessie presses her palm against my cheek and showed me everything that happened in the last few weeks.

The girl, Hailey as I found out her name was, has found my daughter in a horse stable. She immediately recognized Nessie as a hybrid like herself and took her in. She took care of my daughter. She made sure that she was fed and had a place to sleep. She defended her from strangers. She took her shopping. She taught her. She promised her that she'd do everything she could to reunite her with us. Nessie has grown to love her for everything she did.

I had to stop my husband from killing her. I raced over there and skidded to a halt when I saw Rosalie immobile on the ground. Hailey and Edward looked like they were about to kill each other.

"What's going on?!"

"She bit Rosalie and now I have no idea what's wrong with her!"

"I only bit her because she attacked me!"

"This has to stop immediately!" I roared just as everyone else got there. Emmett immediately ran over to his wife when he saw her on the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" he spat.

"She attacked me and I bit her in self defense and now she's turning human,"

We were all stunned into silence.

"That's impossible," Esme said. "It's impossible to turn human again,"

"I have a special ability. My venom can do both. I did it to Carlisle when he attacked me and now I did it to her because she attacked me. Self defense,"

It was so quiet that even a human would be able to hear a pin drop. That was not at all what we were expecting.

"Look," she continued. Taking advantage of our stunned silence. "I understand why you're all upset. I would be to if the situation were reversed. I swear the story you heard about me and Nessie is not true and if you give me the chance-"

"Like hell we're going to give you a chance after everything you've done!" Edward roared.

"Wait!" I screamed just as my husband was about to attack. "She's telling the truth," everyone looked at me like I had gone completely bananas. "Nessie showed me everything that has happened these last few weeks and we got it completely wrong. Hailey is not the enemy here. She's been taking care of Nessie this whole time,"

"It's true," Jacob said as he appeared. "Every word of it. "Nessie showed Carlisle and I what happened as well. We got it completely wrong,"

"It's true," we heard Nessie say as she arrived. There were tears in her eyes. Edward went to her right away and grabbed her into a tight embrace. She pressed her hand against his cheek and presumably showed him everything. Leaving him stunned.

I watched as my daughter went to show the rest of my family the truth as well. Meanwhile I found myself walking toward Hailey without even realizing that I was doing it.

I heard the girl's heart rate quicken as I approached.

"Hailey I just want to say that I'm sorry," she immediately relaxed. "I'm very sorry for everything that we've accused you of. I also want to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter while I wasn't able to. You gave her the care and love she needed and I will never be able to repay you for that,"

She took a deep breath. "It's okay Bella. I understand why you were upset. If I had a missing kid I believed was kidnapped I probably would've reacted the same way,"

"We could've killed you over this misunderstanding. Do you realize that?"

"I know that,"

"I cannot apologize enough or thank you enough for that matter,"

She smiled. "It was nothing. Nessie is an incredible little girl,"

"It was not and will never be 'nothing'," I said. "If it weren't for you God only knows what would've happened to her. Don't ever forget that,"

I couldn't believe that I had misjudged Hailey so badly. That we all did.

I couldn't help but stand back and watch as Edward apologized to her. I also couldn't help but notice that Rosalie was still immobile as Emmett lifted her up and carried her so easily.

It was then that I remembered what she'd said about being able to turn vampires human. What could this mean for us? Ever since I had Nessie there was a part of me that wanted to have another baby. I'd never told Edward out of fear of making him feel guilty for not being able to give me what I wanted. It wasn't something I'd ever planned on telling him. Now it was different. I'd actually have another chance at having a baby if I wanted to. I wondered what Esme and Alice thought of that possibility? Or had the idea not even crossed their minds yet? I knew that was the first thing Rosalie would think about when she found out what happened to her.

It was a lot to think about on our walk back to Hailey's house. As soon as we were within hearing distance I heard two distinct heartbeats. One I recognized as Jacob's. The other I assumed was Carlisle's.

That's when it hit me. We were about to meet human Carlisle for the first time.

 **Please Review**


	9. Human Again

**Chapter 9: Human Again**

 **Hailey's POV**

No words could describe the pure look of shock on everyone's faces when they met Carlisle, human Carlisle that is, for the very first time. Even though I had given them advanced warning about what had happened none of them quite believed it until they saw it with their own eyes for the first time.

Esme didn't say anything as she approached her husband. She stroked his face in a way that was reminiscent of a scene out of Beauty and the Beast. After which she hugged him tightly, but still cautiously.

Still no one else moved or said anything. It took me awhile to figure it out. Every vampire coven has a clear leader and for Nessie's family that leader had been Carlisle. Now that Carlisle was human, therefore physically weaker than everyone including Nessie, they had no idea what to do. At least that was my guess anyway.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Nessie's innocent question got us all laughing.

"We're just shocked baby. That's all," Bella said as she hugged her daughter close. "You don't see vampires turn human every single day,"

"Yeah how exactly did you do that again?" Esme asked even though I'd already told them earlier.

"My venom is a bit different in that it can turn vampires human again," I explained again.

"Yeah you did mention that earlier. Even after you bit Rosalie I still didn't quite believe what was happening,"

"It's taking a lot of getting used to on my end as well honey," Carlisle added.

"So Hailey if it wasn't you that took Nessie than who did?" Edward asked.

"To be honest I have no idea. The same thing happened to me when I was about her age. One night with my own parents and the next morning I'm waking up somewhere completely alone and scared. That was 30 years ago. It's odd that it happened again to another hybrid,"

"Wait a minute," Bella said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You never saw your parents again?"

I shook my head. "No. I never found them and I never found who took me from them,"

Bella just held onto her daughter tighter. The thought that she could've quite possibly never seen her daughter again scared her. I was just happy that I could reunite her with her family.

"Hailey?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes?"

"Remember what I told you about knowing a couple with the same name as your parents looking for their long lost daughter who also happens to share a name with you?"

I remembered.

"Yes I remember,"

"It seems like too much of a coincidence. I'm going to do everything I can to get in contact with them again. It's the very least I can do for you after what you've done for us,"

The idea of reuniting with my parents again after so many years felt so surreal to me. I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.

"Right now though we have an urgent matter to attend do," he added.

"Urgent matter? What urgent matter Carlisle?" Esme asked worriedly.

"The Volturi,"

"What about the Volturi? Bella already became a vampire like they wanted. What could they possibly want this time?!" Edward roared angrily.

"They know about Nessie,"

Silence again. Cold dead silence.

"How?" Emmett asked. "How could they-oh no they heard the story you as well didn't they?"

All I could do was nod. "I didn't know anything about the Volturi until about two days ago when someone named Jane showed up to 'investigate if the story was true or not' and she said something about Aro being interested in 'your kind' meaning Nessie and I,"

"She also said that they'd be visiting in a few days," Nessie reminded me.

"Oh no. This is not good. This is not good," Bella said over and over again.

"Don't worry Bella they're not going to harm Nessie. I won't allow it,"

"What are we going to do then? We're outnumbered!"

"We're going to think of something. We always think of something," Carlisle said calmly.

"You can always count on me to fight," Jacob added. "I'll be damned if they think they're going to a touch a hair on Nessie's head,"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to a fight,"

"But Carlisle how will you defend yourself if it does come to a fight? You're human now," Esme reminded him. There was no mistaking the fear in her voice.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I can't even offer turning back into a vampire as a solution because there's a good chance that I'd still be changing when they arrive. I think all we can do is hope for the best,"

"No Carlisle," Edward said. "It's power that Aro wants. We're the biggest threat to the Volturi and he thinks that by destroying the family that Alice and I will join him,"

"What do you mean by that exactly?" I asked.

"Aro goes after anyone who has a gift and he won't stop until he gets what he wants,"

I felt the blood drain right out of my face. If this Aro found out what-

A knocking at the door temporarily interrupted my thoughts. Everyone went into automatic protective stance. Like if they were ready to attack right now.

"Hailey don't it's another vampire out there and none of us recognize his scent," Edward said through gritted teeth.

I sniffed and was shocked to find that it was Ben's scent. What was Ben doing here?

"Wait a second it's just Ben," I said.

"Who's Ben?" Bella asked.

"My best friend. He's the one that spread the story about Nessie being here. Because of him you all were able to find me," even if the story got a little twisted along the way.

I opened the door quickly and threw my arms around a completely shocked Ben who then returned the hug.

"Damn Hailey I don't think I've ever seen you so happy to see me," he laughed.

I playfully punched him. Ben was still my best friend in every sense of the word. Human or vampire that would never change. Even if his red eyes scared me a little sometimes. Again I wondered why the Cullens had golden eyes instead of the usual red ones like Ben. I'd have to ask one day.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I lost my mind. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, remember? I always spend the holidays with you,"

"Oh right. I totally remembered that," I lied through my teeth and I was sure he knew.

Ben stiffened up all of a sudden. "Hailey why are there several vampires in your house?" He looked like he was about to attack.

"It's Nessie's family. They got the message although a very twisted version of it,"

"What do you mean?"

"That they heard that she was being held captive here,"

"What? Who the hell twisted the story?! I swear that's not what I told-"

"I know that Ben. I know you wouldn't do that,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault now come inside,"

That's when I remembered the trouble we were in. I was scared. What would Aro do if he found out I could turn vampires into humans? I had never met this man before yet I was scared of what he could do already.

 **Please Review**


	10. Gifted

**Chapter 10: Gifted**

 **Hailey's POV**

I could actually feel my heart beating a million times a minute. I had never felt so much fear before in my life.

I had only taken a few steps before Ben put his hand on my shoulder; stopping me in my tracks. "Hailey what's wrong?" he asked, his worried tone of voice told me he knew something else was bothering me.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Hailey you're not a very good liar I can tell that something is wrong. What is it?"

I really didn't want to worry my best friend but I honestly had no idea what to say. I was tempted to just ignore him but I knew him well enough that he would only worry more.

"I'll explain later. Right now we should go inside. Everyone's waiting,"

I felt a sense of vulnerability as went in. I'd never been surrounded by so many supernatural creatures at once. There was a part of me that knew that if they wanted to kill me they could easily overpower me. The way I escaped execution when they thought I kidnapped Nessie was pure luck and perfect timing.

Even though I knew Ben would never hurt me and the Cullens were good people who had only been concerned for Nessie's welfare I still felt a sense a little worried about being around so many vampires at once.

"Who is he?" I was surprised when Jasper spoke. He and Alice had been the most quiet since the incident this morning.

"This is my best friend Ben. Ben this is Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Of course you already know Nessie,"

Once all the introductions were done I felt a little more at ease again. Or maybe all this worry and tension was making me a little crazy.

"So Hailey I see you've been making humans here haven't you?" Ben chuckled. "Turning poor unsuspecting vampires human again,"

"That's a really long story that I kind of don't want to get into,"

"Now I'm really curious,"

"It doesn't matter," I interjected. "We have more important matters going on at the moment,"

"Like what? Is this why you were looking so worried earlier? Hailey what exactly is going on?"

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" I asked him.

He shuddered. "I've heard stories on my travels but that's it. I've never met them but they sound like an awful bunch. Why?"

"Because they're coming here that's why," Carlisle added. "They found out about Nessie and Hailey and they're coming here. Which is not good. They're dangerous,"

"Are you saying that Hailey is in danger?" I was surprised by the amount of worry and concern Ben displayed. For a second I almost believed that it was more than friendship. I shoved that thought aside. As much as I hated to admit it Ben would never think of me as more than a friend.

"We all are but her and Nessie more than the rest of us because of what they are. The Volturi strive for power and they'll do anything to get it,"

"Can't you just fight them then? I mean you're a gifted bunch with a mind reader, psychic, mood controller, and shield on your side," he said. "Not to mention Nessie who can show you what she's thinking,"

"Wait a minute how did you know that?" Alice asked.

Ben suddenly looked startled and I was completely taken aback to.

"I, um, lucky guess?"

"No," Edward shook his head. "You're gifted to. Your gift is the ability to steal other gifts. You can sense who is gifted and what they're gift is. Then you can take it and use it for yourself or transfer it to another if you wish. Not only that you leave the other person completely stripped of their power,"

"Ben you never told me that," I was a little hurt. We'd never kept secrets from each other. At least not until now.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I don't know why I don't know why I just slipped. Much like you I felt like that was a talent I should keep hidden,"

"I didn't keep my talent hidden from you though," I said a bit harsher than I intended.

"Sorry to interrupt," Bella said. "But what's a shield?"

Ben looked a little relieved at the interruption. "I'm surprised you're asking since you're the shield,"

Everyone gasped at the exact same time.

"What?" Bella asked.

"That's why I couldn't read your mind even before. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out before. The shields I've met are so different,"

"I still don't understand,"

"It's a defensive talent," Ben began to explain. "Your mind is shielded from mental based attacks. It's very powerful. I bet if you practiced you could even shield other people,"

"It doesn't matter how many gifted people we have on our side. We're still outnumbered and the Volturi will still win," Esme said.

"Maybe I can get the packs to help," Jacob said. "We've never been afraid of vampires,"

"He's a werewolf," I explained to a confused looking Ben. Wait why was I talking to him I was still mad at him for keeping secrets!

"I thought he smelled funny," he said. That earned a few chuckles from everyone.

"I'm not sure that'll be enough. Not if they bring the whole guard with them,"

I felt so drained and worried again. These vampires could come at any second and we had no plan to stop them.

It still scared me when I started wondering what Aro would do when he found out I could turn vampires into humans but now I was even worried about Ben. What would happen if they found out that Ben could steal a vampire's gift and either use it for himself or transfer it to someone else? That the person he was stealing the gift from would be completely powerless.

I wondered, on a scale of one to ten, how completely screwed we all were right now. I was scared to find out.

 **Please Review**


	11. Volturi

**Chapter 11: Volturi**

 **Hailey's POV**

I was worried beyond all possible belief. Worried that this Volturi was going to come and slaughter us all. From what Carlisle said I knew that we'd be outnumbered and with him and Rosalie being human the odds were even more stacked against us.

With my ability to turn humans into vampires and vampires into humans I knew they would want to get rid of me as fast as possible. What of Ben and his gift though? He could steal other people's gifts and use them for himself or transfer them to another and leave the original bearer of the gift completely stripped of their power. What would the Volturi want to do with him then?

"Hailey I wish you wouldn't worry so much. It's not going to help matters any," Ben snuck up behind me causing me to jump.

"Jesus Christ you're going to kill me of a heart attack before the Volturi even get a chance!"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you,"

"How the heck did you even know what I was thinking anyway?"

He smiled innocently which immediately told me that he was up to something.

"You-"

"I 'borrowed' the mind reader's gift to see what you were thinking about. I've always been curious about what goes through your head and I couldn't pass up the chance when it presented itself,"

"You-why I ought to-"

"Sorry opportunity knocked and I had to answer,"

"So you stole Edward's gift to invade my privacy!" For some odd reason I wasn't as angry as I should've been.

"I wouldn't say 'stole' as I am going to give it back to him right now,"

I punched his arm.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"Purposely invading my privacy that's what!"

His grin was just a little too smug for my taste which just made me punch his arm again.

"But seriously Hailey I think you should stop worrying so much. I think it'll all turn out alright in the end,"

"Sorry but after everything I've heard that's not exactly reassuring,"

He sighed. "Yeah you're right we're totally screwed,"

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Fight back even if we die trying I guess," he said. "Not much we can do other than that,"

Rescuing Nessie and taking her in that day that I found her had brought me a lot of problems but if I had to do it all over again I would not change a thing. Helping that little girl was the best thing that I ever did. In return she had brought me a lot of happiness as well. Maybe I would never be able to have children of my own but maybe I could adopt if I ever wanted to. That's if I survived the next few days anyway.

That night everyone had gone hunting. Or so I had thought. I was sitting outside on the front porch enjoying the nighttime stars when I was suddenly approached by Bella.

"Bella?" I said in shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going hunting with the others?"

"I was but I decided to stay behind. I've been wanting to talk to you privately but that hasn't been possible with my husband around,"

"Sure about what?" I asked her curiously.

"Turning human again," she said somewhat nervously.

"You want to be human again?"

"Yes but only temporarily,"

"But why?" she was probably the first vampire I'd met that actually wanted the reverse transformation.

"I want to have another baby that's why. I want to give Nessie a little brother or sister. I want Edward and I to have another baby together,"

"Oh," I simply said. "Why don't you talk to him about this first?"

"Because I know that he will never agree to it. I almost died when I was pregnant with Nessie. The only way I was saved was to be turned into a vampire right after the delivery. There's no way that he will ever agree to me becoming human again simply to have another baby,"

"But Bella I think he'll notice when his wife is suddenly human again. That's not exactly something you can keep a secret from him,"

"I know that," she said. "I was thinking that maybe you could turn me first and then tell him what I did and why I did it. Maybe that way he will be more willing to-"

"I'm sorry Bella," I said. "I really don't think that's the right way to go about doing things. I really think you should talk about it with your husband first before doing something so drastic. He's your husband after all. Don't you think he'll be more mad than anything that you did this behind his back?"

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully.

"Look let's not make any decisions tonight. Let's focus on surviving the next few days. Hopefully we survive anyway,"

"We have to," she said. "I don't know how but somehow we will. We've all got something worth fighting for. I know I do,"

Truth is I didn't know what I was fighting for. I was alone in the world.

"You've got Ben don't you?"

"Hmm what?"

"I don't need to read your mind to know that you were worried about not having anything or anyone worth fighting for. Edward says that you two have feelings for each other only neither one of you has admitted it to each other. The truth though, is that you deeply care about him and don't want anything to happen him. Just like he doesn't want anything to happen to you,"

I honestly didn't have any words to say. None. I was completely stunned. Shocked. I was just about every single word that could describe a state of unresponsiveness.

We went in after that. Not long after the others arrived back from hunting. When I saw Bella and Edward embracing each other I couldn't help but think of what she wanted to do. How she wanted to become human again behind his back just to have another baby.

Edward looked at me right then and there and I realized he was reading my mind. I wondered briefly if I had done the right thing by trying to convince her to talk to him first. When I saw him nod slightly at me I knew that I had done the right thing. Bella didn't seem to notice a thing about our quiet exchange.

Those of us that could sleep all went to bed around the same time. I woke up the next morning when I heard a noise in the distance. I looked outside the window and saw several vampires in black cloaks approaching and my blood ran cold.

 **Please Review**


End file.
